


Last Words

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You ask Sherlock to pass on your last words to Jim.Part of my Valentine2021 Event
Relationships: Jim Moriarty / Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	Last Words

“He wants to talk to you.” John said to you. The two of you had sat outside the courtroom. Jim was about to be taken in. You smiled and glanced at John. Sherlock had been rather cruel about the fact that you hadn’t known that Your Ex was Jim Moriarty. 

John had pointed out that Jim had fooled the whole world and that it was understandable that you hadn’t put it all together.  
“Maybe I don’t want to talk to him.” You said quietly. There was a long stretch of silence and John cleared his throat as if he was trying to clear the awkwardness. “I feel like a fool.”  
“Jim fooled everyone. Even Sherlock for a moment… he would never admit that though. You won’t tell him I said that?” he asked. The two of you laughed and you shook your head as you assured him that you wouldn’t. Sherlock hurried down the hall and joined the two of you.  
“Jim wants to talk to you.” He said.  
“I know. I don’t want to talk to him though.” you answered.  
“That’s understandable. He did trick you and use you to get to us.” Sherlock muttered. You sighed and glanced at him.   
“Will you tell him something for me?” You asked Sherlock. He gave you a long look before nodding. After a few minutes he was asked to go ahead with the others. You and John waited outside while Sherlock hurried down the corridor. You watched him head into the holding room that Jim was in. Sherlock didn’t say anything as he walked into the room. He ignored Jim who was taunting Sherlock.  
“(Y/N) wanted me to tell you something.” Sherlock said. It stopped Jim's taunting in its tracks. “That stuff with us is in the past. We talked about that.”  
“That’s all?” Jim asked casually. Sherlock nodded. For a moment he felt almost sorry for Jim. but just for a moment. When he left the room he saw that you and John had gone. Moycroft said that John was inside and that he’d had someone take you home.


End file.
